In general, transmissive-type electro-optical devices or reflective-type electro-optical devices are used in electronic apparatuses with a display function. These electro-optical devices are irradiated with light, and transmitted light or reflected light modulated by the electro-optical device becomes a display image; or becomes a projected image by being projected on a screen. A liquid crystal device is known as an electro-optical device used in such an electronic apparatus, and is a device that forms an image by using dielectric anisotropy of the liquid crystal and optical rotation of light in a liquid crystal layer. In the liquid crystal device, scanning lines and signal lines are arranged in an image display region, and pixels are arranged in a matrix form at the intersections thereof. A pixel transistor and a pixel capacitor are provided in the pixel, image signals are supplied to each pixel via the pixel transistor, and the image signals are held by image capacitor, thereby forming an image.
Meanwhile, in the electro-optical device, in order to increase display quality, the increase in the definition of the pixels proceeds. The capacitance value of the pixel capacitor is reduced accompanying the increase in definition, and there has been a situation in which it is difficult to stably hold the image signal. In a liquid crystal device, when it is difficult to hold the image signal, display defects occur. A method for solving this problem is described in PTL 1. In PTL 1, two capacitive elements are connected in parallel and these two capacitive elements are stacked.